One Bite is Never Enough
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: "Every girl from the day class loved him but he never showed any emotion towards them, no one except for me…but the reason they were irresistible was simple. They were vampires. And for me to fall in love with one is just stupid"


One bite is never enough – **Vampire Knight** one-shot Yuuki x Kaname

Today I am going to finally do what Adiou advised me to do, but i was so nervous and i didn't know how he was going to react. The words he had once said still rung through my head.

'_My most important girl…'_

**His **most important girl

Most important _**girl**_

And he had so many girls it wasn't funny…every night class student was beautiful, Kaname was no excuse…Every girl from the day class loved him but he never showed any emotion towards them, no one except for me…but the reason they were irresistible was simple. They were vampires. And for me to fall in love with one is just stupid.

Kaname was the vampire that saved me when I was younger from another vampire who was going to bite me; he took me to Academy Cross where the chairman took me as his adoptive daughter.

And that was how I became Yuuki Cross.

Now it almost being 8 years since then I am going to confess my love for the most powerful vampire, and true-blood…Kaname Kuran

Before I could get to his room I had to go through the passage way to the moon dorm as always an old man was sitting there, I always forget to ask his name

'_Oh well' _

"Oh it's you again" He stated as I walked up to him, I come to the moon dorm twice maybe three times a month

"Yes and I am sure you know what I am here for right, old man?" He simply nodded and motioned me to go through; as I started walking he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Wait, aren't you a bit early for a trip, Yuuki?" He seemed to know my name, but I had no clue as to how he knew it.

"Yes I am here to see Kaname-sama" He nodded again and let me walk through

The walk was silent until I walked past Adiou's room he looked at me smirked and muttered a 'Good luck'

When I finally reached Kaname's room I noticed the door was slightly open, I pulled out my small knife and cut a small cut on my finger tip, he rushed to the door as soon as he smelt my scent.

None of the other vampires came when they smelt my scent because they knew I was here to see Kaname.

"Hello Yuuki" He almost purred, that was how it got over the years, the scent of my blood usually did that to him

"Kuran-sama" I nodded and he smirked at my formality

"_Yuuki,_ How many times do I have to say it? Just Kaname, You're important" There were those words again

'_You're important' 'My most important girl'_

I smiled and walked into his room leaving a mildly stunned Kaname behind

"You never walk into my room without me asking … what is on your mind? Is it something I can help with?" I smiled again and nodded

"If you wouldn't mind…me asking" I paused wondering how to approach it

"Yes?" He thought I stopped so he could answer; I so desperately wanted to hear the same thing when I ask the next question.

"Will you suck my blood?" There it had left my mouth and I was happy, he looked at me slightly amused.

"Why might I ask-" he paused to move over to me, and stood behind me while moving his head nearer to my neck.

"-Do you want me to bite you?" He gazed his ever so sharp teeth against my neck, I shuddered knowing if he said yes then those same teeth would be biting me and it would feel _so _good.

"Well…you saved me all those years ago…I feel as if you are owed my blood…_and I want you too_" the last bit I mumbled

"What was that?-"He stopped again to lightly bite my neck, myself not knowing how hard it was for him not to bite down hard.

"I said I want you to" I said at last

"Well I am sure I can do something about that" he said quietly before plunging his fangs deep into my neck, it felt so painful yet…_delightful_ I bit down on my lip to stop myself from moaning, he removed his teeth and he himself couldn't hold onto a moan and the sound was musical

"You-u liked it-t?" I asked nervously, he nodded

"More than you would ever understand" I nodded but then realized, if he bit me then-

"-Am I going to turn into a vampire now?" He chuckled slightly and shook his head

"No I didn't inject venom…you look disappointed, there will always be another time" I smiled again and realized I was a little disappointed, when Kaname saw me smile he smiled too, then he moved his head down towards mine and kissed me lightly.

But I wasn't having any of that, I thought since he got to taste my blood, I want to taste his lips, I bit his lip lightly and he opened his mouth willingly

I put my tongue into his mouth and his mine; we searched and caressed each other's mouths until we thought we had gotten to know them well enough, we parted for breath.

We looked into each other's eyes and he moved his head down towards mine again, we kissed then he asked for permission to enter my mouth again and this time I granted, I was so into the kiss I didn't even realize Kaname had moved me over to the bed. As I lay on the bed with Kaname kissing me still we didn't even notice the light knock on the door or the gasp at our status.

"Ah, Yuuki…Kaname?" A male voice asked from the door…I opened my eyes and the widened as they gazed into Kaname and only then we parted and noticed Zero at the door slightly amused.

"O-oh H-hi Zero we didn't notice you come in" I exclaimed

"Obviously" Zero smirked and walked into the room more

"Well we are to head to classes now Yuuki, we only had an hour before school started and I thought you would be here" He walked towards the door and looked over his shoulder at me, It was a silent sentence 'Come one Yuuki we will be late'

I moved off the bed and muttered a goodbye to Kaname and started walking but for the second time this morning I was grabbed by my arm and pulled back, but this time it was into the arms of the Vampire I just let bite me.

"Good luck in classes today Yuuki, I guess I will see you tonight, my guardian" He murmured into my ear before he turned me around and kissed me one last time.

I nodded and started walking with Zero, meanwhile back in the room I swore I could hear Kaname say;

"One bite of her blood is enough to make anyone crazy, I'll never get enough"

**AN: I know it was kind of short, but forgive me it is my first Vampire Knight one-shot and I am only up to chapter 6 in the manga but I am already hooked…I can officially say I am now not just in love with Naruto. If you know any good ones…then message me please I love YuuZero…LOL, the pairing but I thought I might do a YuuKana one…hehe **

**R&R! :)**


End file.
